Sympathy Pains
by dragongoddess13
Summary: seto kaiba has been having the worst time tring to fall asleep but what if the reason he can't turns out to be something great. azureshipping first one shot go easy


-1

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any other brand refrence in this story.

A/N: please note that while I support anzu/seto I also support tea/atem it just depends on the story line.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cearulean eyes stared up at the ceiling unable to fall into the peaceful state of sleep he longed for. The eyes belong to none other then Seto Kaiba the youngest and most powerful CEO in the world. His life though not an easy one had some how managed to turn out great. Two years ago he was reacquainted with a young girl by the name of tea who he had come to know as one of Yugi Moto's annoying cheerleader friends. But after they were brought back together he fell in love with her and as of a year ago she became Mrs. Tea Kaiba. This of course was protested by Joey and Trstan but they soon got over it and were happy for the couple.

Mokuba who was now fifteen lived with the couple and was more than happy to have Tea in the family. Mokuba had been excepted into a highly pristeges school that of which made Kaiba extremely proud.

Then there was his company which had just come out with the lastest duel disk design and would be hosting a tournament soon to promote it. He was making millions. His life was great. So why couldn't he sleep? He asked himself the same question every night and of corse being as stubborn as he was he refused to tell anyone or go see a doctor.

The next morning was like any other he woke around seven and was showered, dressed, and ready to go by eight. He came down for breakfast to find Mokuba in his blue uniform eating breakfast with Tea who wore her usual black pants and tank top.

"morning" she greeted cheerily. He smiled in return and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "are you ok, you look tired." Tea asked.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." he replied giving her a reassuring smile. "I've got to get going I'll see you tonite." he said heading out the door. When he was gone Mokuba turned to Tea.

"I think somethings wrong with Seto he's been tired all week." he said.

"I know, he hasn't been sleeping at all this week." she relied. "although I don't think he knows I know."

"do you think you could help him?" Mokuba asked. She shrugged.

"I'll try."

THAT NIGHT

Seto returned to a quiet house. He walked into the living room to see if anyone was home. "Tea?" he questioned walking up to the couch. She turned around and smiled that beautiful smile he fell in love with. She motioned for him to come sit next to her.

"what's wrong?" he asked noticing how quickly her smile faded.

"I should be asking you that." she replied. He looked at her confused. "I know you haven't been able to sleep for awhile." she stated bluntly getting to the point. He shook his head.

"it's nothing don't worry about it." he replied.

"no it's not nothing this is serious Seto. Something could be wrong." he smiled inwardly at her concern. Seeing how worried she was he decided now was not the best time to just brush it off.

"truthfully I don't know what's wrong. I'm just not tired." he said.

"how can you not be tired you haven't slept in two weeks?" She said agitated.

"I don't know I can't fall asleep so I must not be tired." he replied tring to keep his cool. She sighed heavily and walked upstairs. He also sighed and sat back on the couch.

"what the hell is going on." he asked himself.

THAT NIGHT

It was close to midnight and Kaiba still hadn't been able to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He almost had it when he felt Tea dash out of bed and into the bathroom. A few seconds later he heard her gagging. He quickly jumped out of bed himself and ran into the bathroom to see her getting up from the floor using the wall for support. He came up behind her and picked her up bridal style. She snuggled closer to his chest as he carried her back to the bed. He sat down with her across his lap. Cradling her until she seemed to relax.

"sorry." she said rolling off his lap.

"why?" he asked confused.

"well I didn't mean to be yet another distraction to keep you from getting to sleep." she said crawling under the blanket.

"trust me I don't mind when it comes to your health your more important." he replied caressing her cheek. She smiled. He laid down next to her and pulled her to him. Soon after he felt he breathing even out and using that quickly drifted to sleep himself.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kaiba woke up to an empty bed he quickly showered and dressed then headed downstairs like always. When he got to the kitchen Tea smiled at him.

"so you finally got to sleep." she stated happily.

"yea, it's weird though." he replied.

"what is?"

"the fact that I was only able to get to sleep after you got sick." he replied suspiciously.

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence." she said smiling. "anyway what does it matter how you got to sleep."

"I guess." he said unsure. He kissed her before he left and headed to work.

"_I was only able to get to sleep after you got sick"_ those words replayed in her mind over and over. She flipped through the book in front of her until she came to what she was looking for. 'SIMPATHY PAINS'

'_**unexplained pains experienced by a significant other during a time of pregnancy or illness'**_

She sighed heavily with nervousness. Earlier in the day she made a run to the drug store. The item she sought was a simple at home pregnancy test. Usually a person didn't think about such a thing after only one night of being sick but unfortunately for her it was not the first. For the past two weeks, the exact amount of time her own husband hadn't been sleeping, she had been experiencing the same thing every night luckily she was careful enough to make it with out Kaiba relizing she was sick. Until last night, she had been sleeping peacefully until once again she woke up sick but this time she didn't have time to be careful.

"_when it comes to your health your more important."_

That was the exact moment she relized that she had to know for sure. She owed it to him, after all it was her fault he was sick or at least that was what it seemed to be turning out to be. She waited a few minutes for the test to appear and looked at it. She sighed.

Kaiba walked through the door of his mansion with one thing on his mind 'Tea'. he had to know how she was feeling after last night. It seemed odd to him that he was able to sleep when she was so sick, if anything it should have made his sleeping problem worse, but instead it fixed everything.

"that's just screwed up." he said to himself. He walked into the living room to find his wife sitting on the couch watching the flames in the fire place dance about. He quietly walked up and sat next to her. She turned toward him with a indescribable look on her face.

"what's wrong?" he asked worried. She smiled at him when she saw the worry in his eyes.

"we need to talk." she said putting her hands on his. He looked at her confused.

"good or bad?" He asked.

"that depends on your opnion of whether or not having a baby is good or bad." she explained

"what?!" he asked surprised. He sat for a few moments while it sunk in. then out of nowhere he embraced her. She smiled as he did so.

"so I take that it's good news." Tea said laughing. He laughed himself.

"it's very good news."

A/N: well there you go my first one shot I know it sucks but you know what they say practice makes perfect.

Please r&r your constructive criticsim helps greatly.


End file.
